The Fire of Raven
by Shadow of Insane Darkness
Summary: Two she-cats, born together, raised together, and even look-a-like are closer than just littermates. They are best friends; a promise kept. Only when a journey starts the two turn on one another, and the silverish counterpart begins seeing horrible futures... And her otherself. Summary is in-progress
1. Prologue: Dark Hearts

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** Ebonystar - sleek jet-black she-cat with a ginger tip-tail. **Apprentice, Irispaw**

**Deputy** Lakefall - bluish-gray she-cat. **Apprentice, Talonpaw**

**Medicine Cat** Fallenstream - pure white soft-furred tabby she-cat. **  
**

**Warriors**

Flamewhisker - ginger tom with gold tail.

Tallfoot - black-and-gray tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice, Mothpaw**

Softstrike - creamy she-cat with white ears. **Apprentice, Ivypaw**

Silentfur - blue/gray tom.

Oakpelt - light brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Darkflight - dark tabby she-cat with white paws. **Apprentice, Reedpaw.**

Poolpelt - long-furred white she-cat with amber eyes.

Tailear - black-and-white tom with green eyes. **Apprentice, Mousepaw**

Spiderfur - black tom.

Leafblaze - black she-cat with green eyes and ginger-and-white patches.

Flowerspring - long-furred cream queen with ginger paws. **Apprentice, Stormpaw**

Scorchflame - dark ginger tom.

Goldenpelt - big golden tabby tom with blue eyes.

Grayhollow - dark gray tabby tom with two black paws and two ginger.

**Apprentices**

Ivypaw - silver tabby she-cat with black patches.

Irispaw - black-and-white she-cat.

Talonpaw - big white tom.

Mothpaw - ginger-and-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Reedpaw - sleek black tom with a single brown paw and green eyes. (Owner: Lights Of Hope)

Mousepaw - small brown tom.

Stormpaw - big silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a dark gray face.

**Queens**

Blackfeather - small soft black queen with one amber eye and one green. Mother of Flamewhisker's kits; Firekit, Ravenkit, and Stonekit.

Littlefur - thin white she-cat. Mother of Grayhollow's kits; Hawkkit, Dawnkit, and Duskkit.

Roseflame - dark creamy ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. Mother of Goldenpelt's kits; Owlkit, Swiftkit, and Leopardkit.

Shadewhisper - old dark gray queen.

Dovefoot - pale gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Lionfur's kits.

**Kits**

Owlkit - dark brown tabby tom.

Swiftkit - dark ginger she-kit with white paws, underbelly, chest, muzzle, and tail-tip.

Leopardkit - small creamy-ginger she-kit with golden spots and paws.

Dawnkit - dark brown she-cat.

Duskkit - pale gray-and-brown tom.

Firekit - black she-cat with fire-colored ginger paws and muzzle.

Ravenkit - jet-black she-cat with silver paws and tail-tip.

Hawkkit - large silver-and-gray tabby tom with brown paws.

Stonekit - small gray tabby tom.

**Elders**

Wetpelt - long-furred gray tom, formerly known as Grayfur.

Yellowberry - pale ginger tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes.

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader** Yellowstar - gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy** Lightpelt - golden tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat** Smallheart - small brown tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice, Starlingpaw**

**Warriors**

Nightear - black tom. **Apprentice, Fangpaw**

Brackenswipe - small golden-brown she-cat,

Lionfur - golden she-cat. **Apprentice. Graypaw.**

Crowlight - small dark gray-and-black she-cat. **Apprentice, Lilacpaw**

Tornfur - scarred white tom.

Sandtail - pale ginger tom with light blue eyes.

Mouseberry - brown-and-cream she-cat.

Palenose - pale gray tom.

Quickpelt - gray-and-brown-and-white tom.

Bramblestripe - ginger tabby she-cat with silvery stripes.

**Apprentices**

Starlingpaw - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Fangpaw - huge dark tom with unusually large fangs.

Lilacpaw - gray she-cat with white patches.

Graypaw - gray pawed tortoiseshell tom.

**Queens**

Ferntail - brown she-cat. Mother of Yellowstar's Kits; Kestrelkit, Patchkit, Sunkit, and Willowkit.

Owleye - tiny brown tabby with huge yellow eyes. Mother of Thorntail's kits; Bluekit, Spottedkit, Brightkit, and Redkit.

**Kits**

Kestrelkit - light brown tabby she-kit.

Patchkit - brown tom with white, black, and ginger patches.

Sunkit - gold-and-gray tom with yellow eyes.

Willowkit - small brown she-kit.

Bluekit - gray-blue tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

Spottedkit - small dark brown tabby she-kit with green eyes flecked with blue.

Brightkit - small gray-and-gold she-kit with bright amber eyes.

Redkit - white she-kit with a dark ginger tail and underbelly.

**Elders**

Stripeleap - striped she-cat.

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader** Hollystar - sleek black she-cat with dark gray patches. **Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**

**Deputy** Flamefur - ginger tom. **Apprentice, Thornpaw**

**Medicine Cat** Runningfall - gray-and-white she-cat with one small paw.

**Warriors**

Echonose - gray tabby she-cat.

Whiteleaf - big white tom with ginger paws. **Apprentice, Berrypaw.**

Minnowfur - gray-and-black tom.

Flashstorm - blue-gray tom. **Apprentice, Leafpaw**

Fallsong - ginger, white, and black she-cat.

Misthawk - silvery-gray tom with misty blue eyes.

Leopardtail - spotted brown tom.

Silverlight - silver-and-brown tom.

Troutfeather - black-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices**

Berrypaw - creamy-white she-cat.

Thornpaw - gold-and-brown tom.

Leafpaw - dark brown tabby tom with white paws, face, and tail.

Sparrowpaw - light gray tabby tom with green eyes.

**Queens**

Darkflower - dark queen. Kits; Featherkit, Flamekit, and Flightkit

Daisyfoot - ginger-and-brown she-cat. Mother of Silverlight's kits: Rosekit, Pebblekit, Pouncekit, and Barkkit

**Kits**

Featherkit - dark silver she-cat.

Flamekit - ginger-and-brown she-cat.

Flightkit - brown tom

Rosekit - pretty fluffy dark reddish-cream she-cat with goldish amber eyes.

Pebblekit - brown tabby tom with silver paws.

Pouncekit - silver-and-cream tabby she-kit.

Barkkit - very dark brown tabby tom with ginger and silver patches. Green eyes.

**Elders**

Blackfur - black tom.

Lilypool - tortoisehell she-cat.

Longear - tabby tom.

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader** Hillstar - frail white tom.

**Deputy** Breezefall - small nimble brown she-cat. **Apprentice, Onepaw**

**Medicine Cat** Blazewhisker - ginger-and-white she-cat. **Apprentice, Hollowstorm**

**Warriors**

Rabbitpad - white-and-brown tom.

Gorseleap - gray tabby tom. **Apprentice, Jaypaw.**

Tinyhowl - small gray-and-white tabby.

Blackthorn - huge black-and-brown tom. **Apprentice, Nightpaw**

Shadeheart - dark gray she-cat with gold paws.

Grasspelt - gray tabby tom.

Hollystrike - black-and-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes. **Apprentice, Maplepaw**

Mosstail - gray-and-white long-furred tom.

Eaglepool - dark gray tom with white tabby shripes and brown paws.

Brownfur - brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**

Nightpaw - large black tom with green eyes.

Jaypaw - small silver-and-white she-cat with ginger paws, tip-tail and ear.

Onepaw - white she-cat with one ear torn off at birth.

Maplepaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with gold patches and cold amber eyes.

Hollowstorm - light brown tabby tom.

**Queens**

Whitefur - white she-cat. Kits; Cloudykit and Depthkit

Lilycloud - gray-and-cream she-cat. Kits; Honey, Kestrelkit, Brairkit, and Graykit.

**Kits**

Cloudykit - fluffy white she-kit.

Depthkit - dark gray tomkit.

Honey - a tiny golden newborn she-kit found abandoned on the moor.

Kestrelkit - tabby tom.

Briarkit - creamy-white she-kit

Graykit - gray-and-white she-kit.

**Elders**

Smalltail - short-tailed black tom.

Lightnose - long-furred pale gold tom.

Blackpool - black she-cat, blinded.

* * *

_Prologue- Past_

* * *

Fallenstream froze as a snarl voiced from the shadows and two lean black she-cats let out an earsplitting shriek as the one with silver paws lashed out and leaped on the ginger-pawed one. "_I hate you!_" She snarled, and Fallenstream shrank back, rattling some bushes in the process. Both she-cat's heads whipped around in her direction and began to stalk her slowly.

_StarClan help me!_ She willed before realizing she was back in her nest. Her mentor, Mudheart, slept across the den, and his flank was ominously still. "Mudheart?"

"_I know the Clan will be the luckiest Clan in the time to have you as their medicine cat. But think of what you have seen, and we will send you a sign."_

"Mudheart...?" Fallenheart mewed like an apprentice. "Why did you go?"

The starry dark furred tom's tail twitched. "I was old, and ready to join StarClan's ranks." He purred. "But I must go." He dipped his head before fading, and Fallenstream streaked out of the den toward the leader's den. Ebonyfang sat with her head bowed.

"L-Littlestar." The young deputy looked on the verge of wailing. "Greencough!" Fallenstream's silvery eyes widened and disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Ebonyfang's ceremony

Chapter One

* * *

Ebonyfang looked 'round with wide, curious eyes at the StarClan cats surrounding her. Only nine stepped forward, and the rest stayed behind in respect.

"Welcome, Ebonyfang. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Ebonyfang nodded and replied with a simple "Yes." A sleek golden tom approached her, and her eyes widened as he rested his nose on the top of Ebonyfang's head.

"With this life I give you energy." Lionfoot meowed. "Use it well to carry out the duties and hardships of a leader." Suddenly Ebonyfang felt the thrill as if she was racing through the forest, paws skimming across the ground, and felt like she could fly! It was over quickly however, and left the black she-cat shivering with amazement as Lionfoot padded off.

In his place was a beautiful black-and-white tabby she-cat; Ebonyfang's own mother, Brightfeather. She padded up to Ebonyfang softly. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it to lead your Clan with what you know right."

This life was warm and yet held the hint of a vicious ferocity that almost knocked Ebonyfang off her paws. She stood with eyes wide as a pretty tortoiseshell, Seedheart, approched. "With this life I give you love. Use it well to treat your clan like the family you were born to protect." At once Ebonyfang nearly shrieked as a bolt of betrayal swept through her and the love that hid behind it, warm like the green-leaf sun in leaf-bare. The she-cat understood that this is what Seedheart felt as her love, Darkfox, a RiverClan cat, betrayed her, costing her own life.

"With this life I give you courage." A tiny voice mewed and she recognized the dark pelt of Foxpaw, the kit who had died bravely protecting his mother from a fox. "Use it in times of need and battle."

Ebonyfang's eyes narrowed as the thrill of battles and hunts coursed through her, numbing her senses. It ended with a flash of blood, red, and two different feelings of pain, as Foxpaw (kit at the time) lost his life.

Now a tortoiseshell approached, green eyes glowing. It was Tawnypelt, the legendary ShadowClan she-cat who had passed when Ebonyfang was still a kit.

"With this life I give you hope. It will lead you in the darkest of hours." She meowed. Ebonyfang's paws where light and she closed her eyes as she felt like racing through a dark forest, a large light a head. _Is that hope?_

Her question was unanswered as Ebonyfang's mentor Jaggedfur appeared. "With this life I give you justice. Use it to treat others fairly and not with unkindness." A bolt of electricty close to Lionfoot's gift of energy but much fiercer was what the black she-cat felt as she let out a half-yowl, shaking.

She shook with fear and excitement as she waited for her last three lives. The first to approach was Mudheart.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it to care for the elders and kits in your Clan, and those weaker than yourself as well." Ebonyheart suddered as rage coursed through her, followed by pain and confusion, then the warm feeling of forgiveness. It was rather curious, considering the pain she felt before. But the long-furred tom padded away, and in his place was a silvery-white she-cat with amber eyes like the sun.

"With this life I give you curiousity." Swiftclaw purred. "Use it well to find the truth in things and to discover things not understandable." Ebonyfang felt the curious presence of a strange cat, poisoning the beliefs of a Clan, and it overwhelmed her, leaving her head spinning.

Finally, Littlestar approached. He dipped his head and let out a soft yet audible meow. "Welcome, Ebonyfang. I give you this life with faith, nobility, and forgiveness. Use it well to lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." Ebonyfang's legs buckled as the pain of the life coursed through her, seemingly never-ending. Finally, she struggled to her paws as the pain ebbed away.

"I hail you by your new name, Ebonystar!Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ShadowClan_._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Ebonystar! Ebonystar! Ebonystar!" The ranks of StarClan yowled out their approval and purrs congratulated her. Suddenly Mudheart leaned over and hissed in her ear;

"_Ten 'paws must go and live a life,_

_ In the mountains and prevent a strife,_

_ For five moons with each other in the light,_

_ For bitterment lies in even the heart of the bright._

_ The Fire Hawk shall lead the Raven to a nest among the reeds of spies,_

_ and fill her longing heart with lies."_


	3. An Unwelcomed Visitor

A shriek of laughter rose from the nursery as two black she-kits tumbled around in the dust. One had silver paws and tip-tail and dark blue eyes whilst the opposite had reddish paws, muzzle, and tip-tail, as well as greenish-amber eyes. A gray tomkit followed calmly.

"Calm down. Your apprentice ceremony is today!" Swiftkit yowled mockingly as she padded out, sitting next to the black she-cat with blue eyes, Ravenkit. Ravenkit flattened her ears playfully and leaped on her friend, letting out a yowl of triumph as she pinned the older kit down. Stonekit nodded to Dawnkit and Duskkit as they prodded the two with their paws. The other black she-kit sniffed the air.

"Come on Owlkit! Get Leopardkit and Hawkkit! Otherwise I get to be leader!" Firekit puffed out her chest proudly before the rest of the kits, excluding Dawnkit, jumped on her, shrieking in protest.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Branch for a Clan meeting!" The kits froze and stared as a pretty black she-cat yowled out the word. "We have apprentices to name and warriors to be made!"

Firekit, Owlkit, Ravenkit, Swiftkit, Leopardkit, and Stonekit watched jealously as Hawkkit, Dawnkit, and Duskkit padded forward. They would be made apprentices right after the three warriors were named.

"Irispaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Irisheart. StarClan honors your courage and faith. Talonpaw, you shall be known as Talonshade. StarClan honors your bravery and courage." Ebonystar meowed, resting her muzzle on the new warriors' heads in turn.

"Ivypaw. You will be known as Ivyfang. StarClan honors your speed and bravery and we welcome you _all_ as full warriors of ShadowClan."

"Ivyfang! Irisheart! Talonshade! Ivyfang! Irisheart! Talonshade!" The Clan yowled the names of each new warrior, and Ravenkit saw Ivyfang duck and stare at her paws shyly. Talonshade's chest was puffed out and Irisheart simply twitched an ear in acknowledgement and padded over to sit next to Poolpelt and Spiderfur.

"We also have new apprentices to name. Hawkkit, Dawnkit, and Duskkit have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices. They will be known as Hawkpaw, Dawnpaw, and Duskpaw." Ebonystar meowed, and Fallenstream's ear twitched in surprise. Every cat knew it would be twelve sunrises until they were officially six moons old.

"Scorchflame, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Hawkpaw. I expect you to teach him all the skills needed to become a warrior. Poolpelt, you were an excellent mentor to Leafblaze as well as Goldenpelt. You will mentor Duskkit and teach him the strength and skills you are well known for. Finally, Oakpelt. You will mentor Dawnpaw. You mentored Grayhollow, Scorchflame, and Flowerspring and they are amazing warriors. I hope that you will train young Dawnpaw to be as daring and quick as you are."

"Hawkpaw! Dawnpaw! Duskpaw! Hawkpa-" The Clan began to yowl the names but was interrupted by a furious hiss as a pure white she-cat and a black tom raced in, each attempting to carry two kits while three were stumbling in front of them.

The white queen's red eyes shone with relief and she dropped both kits gently on the ground "You must help us!"

* * *

_Fallenstream's P.O.V_

* * *

The queen, who's name was Candy, her mate, Jacob, Ebonystar, Lakefall and I sat in the leader's den while Jacob explained what happened and Candy murmured things to her kits soothingly.

"The badger broke in and killed Vixen. She was kitting too, and we saved those three-" He pointed his tail to identical wailing ginger-and-white she-kits with different colored eyes and a big golden tom. "-But the others died or were taken by the beast. Candy's brother, Lion's Mane, and his mate, Penny, disappeared." He murmured.

Lakefall's yellow eyes narrowed. "Why should we believe you?" She spat. Candy's blood red eyes, which was strange for a cat, especially a white one, widened and she gathered the kits closer to her.

"Are you going to kill us?" She wailed. "All we needed was he-" She was shushed by her mate padding closer to her.

"Lakefall, they cannot leave!" I hissed warningly. "They have newborn kits. The warrior code says to help _any_ kits in need."

Lakefall let out a sigh and Ebonystar spoke. "You are welcome to stay. You may be rouges, but you are in need. If you'd like..." She hesitated, glancing at Lakefall and I. I nodded and Lakefall hesitated before flicking her tail in agreement.

"...You may stay and join ShadowClan." Candy's eyes shone with gratefulness and Jacob dipped his black head.

"Thank you. And..." He paused. "I think we will. Your ways seem legit."

"Then you must be given Clan names. What are the kit's names?"

"Poppy." The black she-kit with ginger or white paws looked up, her small head tipping in curiosity. She had her mother's eyes.

"Shade." The white tom with darker white patches was sneaking up on Lakefall, his bright blue eyes glittering with mischief.

"Jay and Coal." A silvery she-kit with black paws and stripes slept next to the black tom that looked identical to his father nearby.

"But we don't know what Vixen wanted her kits to be named, only that the purple-eyed she-kit was to be Ice." I nodded and Ebonystar looked at the kits curiously.

"What about Poppykit, Shadekit, Jaykit, Coalkit, Icekit, and..."

* * *

**Hullo :3 Shadow here! Ima just say this right now;**

**OCs ARE NOW ACCEPTED. You may be of the Clans, a rouge in the area, a Tribe Cat, one of Lion's Mane and Penny's kits (Who will be in the story in the next few chapters) or a kittypet.**

**OC FORM:**

_**Name:**_

_**Clan, Rouge, Loner, Tribe, Kit, or Kittypet? (If Clan, choose one):**_

**_Appearance_**_**:**_

_**Personality:  
**_

_**Rank (Warrior, Kit, Apprentice, Prey-Hunter, To-Be, Cave-Guard, Stoneteller, etc.)**_

* * *

**Lion's Mane is a huge golden tom with long fur and green eyes. Penny is a short dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Also, What should the other two kits be named? The other ginger-and-white she-kit has green eyes and the tom has green as well :I**

**Review- It helps me keep writing or not :D**


	4. Updated Allegiances

_Three Moons Later_

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** Ebonystar - sleek jet-black she-cat with a ginger tip-tail. **Apprentice, Swiftpaw****  
**

**Deputy** Lakefall - bluish-gray she-cat. **  
**

**Medicine Cat** Fallenstream - pure white soft-furred tabby she-cat. **Apprentice, Stonepaw**

**Warriors**

Flamewhisker - ginger tom with gold tail.

Tallfoot - black-and-gray tom with amber eyes. **  
**

Softstrike - creamy she-cat with white ears.

Silentfur - blue/gray tom.

Oakpelt - light brown tabby tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

Darkflight - dark tabby she-cat with white paws. **Apprentice, Reedpaw.**

Poolpelt - long-furred white she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice, Duskpaw**

Tailear - black-and-white tom with green eyes. **  
**

Spiderfur - black tom.

Leafblaze - black she-cat with green eyes and ginger-and-white patches. **Apprentice, Firepaw**

Flowerspring - long-furred cream queen with ginger paws. **Apprentice, Stormpaw**

Scorchflame - dark ginger tom. **Apprentice, Hawkpaw**

Goldenpelt - big golden tabby tom with blue eyes.

Grayhollow - dark gray tabby tom with two black paws and two ginger.

Ivyfang - silver tabby she-cat with black patches. **Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

Irisheart - black-and-white she-cat. **Apprentice, Owlpaw**

Talonshade - big white tom.

Littlefur - thin white she-cat.

Blackstep - skinny black tom with one blue eye and one green. Formerly a rouge named Jacob. **Apprentice, Leopardpaw**

Mothpelt - ginger-and-brown tabby she-cat.

Mousefang - small brown tabby tom.

Blackfeather - small soft black she-cat with one amber eye and one green.

**Apprentices**

Reedpaw - sleek black tom with a single brown paw and green eyes. (Owner: Lights Of Hope)

Stormpaw - big silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a dark gray face.

Dawnpaw - dark brown she-cat.

Duskpaw - pale gray-and-brown tom.

Hawkpaw - large silver-and-gray tabby tom with brown paws.

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby tom.

Swiftpaw - dark ginger she-kit with white paws, underbelly, chest, muzzle, and tail-tip.

Leopardpaw - small creamy-ginger she-kit with golden spots and paws.

Firepaw - black she-cat with fire-colored ginger paws and muzzle.

Ravenpaw - jet-black she-cat with silver paws and tail-tip.

Stonepaw - small gray tabby tom.

**Queens**

Roseflame - dark creamy ginger she-cat with dark green eyes.

Shadewhisper - old dark gray queen.

Dovefoot - pale gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Kits; Beechkit, Snowkit, and Hollykit.

Candysong - soft-furred white she-cat with unusual red eyes. Mother to Blackstep's kits; Poppykit, Coalkit, Jaykit, and Shadekit. Adopted Vixen's Kits; Icekit, Goldkit, and Lilykit.

**Kits**

Poppykit - black she-kit with ginger and white paws and dark red eyes.

Coalkit - huge black tom, identical to his father.

Jaykit - tiny silver tabby she-kit with red eyes and black paws.

Shadekit - white tom with darker white and pale gray patches.

Icekit - ginger-and-white she-kit with lavender eyes.

Lilykit - ginger-and-white she-kit with green eyes.

Goldkit - big gold tom with green eyes.

Beechkit - gray-and-white tom.

Snowkit - pure-white she-kit.

Hollykit - black she-kit with white paws, tail-tip, muzzle, and in a diamond on her chest

**Elders**

Wetpelt - long-furred gray tom, formerly known as Graytail.

Yellowberry - pale ginger tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes.

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader** Lightstar - golden tabby she-cat. **Apprentice, Willowpaw**

**Deputy** Sandtail - pale ginger tom with light blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat** Smallheart - small brown tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice, Starlingpelt**

**Warriors**

Brackenswipe - small golden-brown she-cat,

Lionfur - golden she-cat. **Apprentice. Graypaw.**

Crowlight - small dark gray-and-black she-cat. **Apprentice, Lilacpaw**

Tornfur - scarred white tom.

Mouseberry - brown-and-cream she-cat. **Apprentice, Sunpaw**

Palenose - pale gray tom.

Quickpelt - gray-and-brown-and-white tom.

Moontail - dark gray she-cat.

Thrushfur - blue-gray tom. **Apprentice, Patchpaw**

Bramblestripe - ginger tabby she-cat with silvery stripes. **Apprentice, Kestrelpaw**

Fangheart - huge dark tom with unusually large fangs.

**Apprentices**

Starlingpelt - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Lilacpaw - gray she-cat with white patches.

Graypaw - gray pawed tortoiseshell tom.

Kestrelpaw - light brown tabby she-cat.

Patchpaw - brown tom with white, black, and ginger patches.

Sunpaw - gold-and-gray tom with yellow eyes.

Willowpaw - small brown she-cat.

**Queens**

Ferntail - brown she-cat.

Owleye - tiny brown tabby with huge yellow eyes. Mother of Thorntail's kits; Bluekit, Spottedkit, Brightkit, and Redkit.

**Kits**

Bluekit - gray-blue tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

Spottedkit - small dark brown tabby she-kit with green eyes flecked with blue.

Brightkit - small gray-and-gold she-kit with bright amber eyes.

Redkit - white she-kit with a dark ginger tail and underbelly.

**Elders**

Stripeleap - striped she-cat.

Nightear - black tom

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader** Hollystar - sleek black she-cat with dark gray patches. **Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**

**Deputy** Flamefur - ginger tom. **Apprentice, Thornpaw**

**Medicine Cat** Runningfall - gray-and-white she-cat with one small paw.

**Warriors**

Echonose - gray tabby she-cat.

Whiteleaf - big white tom with ginger paws.

Flashstorm - blue-gray tom. **  
**

Fallsong - ginger, white, and black she-cat.

Misthawk - silvery-gray tom with misty blue eyes. **Apprentice, Featherpaw**

Leopardtail - spotted brown tom.

Silverlight - silver-and-brown tom.

Troutfeather - black-and-white she-cat.

Leafnose - dark brown tabby tom with white paws, face, and tail. **Apprentice, Flightpaw**

Berrysplash - creamy-white she-cat. **Apprentice, Flamepaw**

**Apprentices**

Thornpaw - gold-and-brown tom.

Sparrowpaw - light gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Featherpaw - dark silver she-cat.

Flamepaw - ginger-and-brown she-cat.

Flightpaw - brown tom

**Queens**

Darkflower - dark queen. Kits; Tallkit, Swallowkit, Mallowkit, and Birdkit

Daisyfoot - ginger-and-brown she-cat. Mother of Silverlight's kits: Rosekit, Pebblekit, Pouncekit, and Barkkit

**Kits**

Tallkit - tall dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

Swallowkit - dark brown tabby tom.

Mallowkit - golden she-kit

Birdkit - tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit.

Rosekit - pretty fluffy dark reddish-cream she-cat with goldish amber eyes.

Pebblekit - brown tabby tom with silver paws.

Pouncekit - silver-and-cream tabby she-kit.

Barkkit - very dark brown tabby tom with ginger and silver patches. Green eyes.

**Elders**

Blackfur - black tom.

Lilypool - tortoisehell she-cat.

Longear - tabby tom.

Minnowfur - gray-and-black tom.

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader** Breezestar - small nimble brown she-cat. **  
**

**Deputy** Blackthorn - huge black-and-brown tom. **  
**

**Medicine Cat** Blazewhisker - ginger-and-white she-cat. **Apprentice, Hollowstorm**

**Warriors**

Rabbitpad - white-and-brown tom. **Apprentice, Cloudypaw**

Gorseleap - gray tabby tom. **Apprentice, Jaypaw.**

Shadeheart - dark gray she-cat with gold paws.

Grasspelt - gray tabby tom. **Apprentice, Depthpaw**

Whitefur - white she-cat.

Hollystrike - black-and-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes. **Apprentice, Maplepaw**

Mosstail - gray-and-white long-furred tom.

Eaglepool - dark gray tom with white tabby shripes and brown paws.

Brownfur - brown tabby tom.

Nightclaw - large black tom with green eyes.

Oneflame - white she-cat with a missing ear.

**Apprentices**

Jaypaw - small silver-and-white she-cat with ginger paws, tip-tail and ear.

Maplepaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with gold patches and cold amber eyes.

Hollowstorm - light brown tabby tom.

Cloudypaw - fluffy white she-cat.

Depthpaw - dark gray tom.

**Queens**

Lilycloud - gray-and-cream she-cat. Kits; Honey, Kestrelkit, Brairkit, and Graykit.

Tinyhowl - small gray-and-white tabby. Kits; Foxkit, Fernkit, and Leafkit.

**Kits**

Honey - a tiny golden she-kit found abandoned on the moor.

Kestrelkit - tabby tom.

Briarkit - creamy-white she-kit

Graykit - gray-and-white she-kit.

Foxkit - reddish tabby she-kit.

Leafkit - dark tabby tom.

Fernkit - gray-and-white fluffy she-kit.

**Elders**

Smalltail - short-tailed black tom.

Lightnose - long-furred pale gold tom.

Blackpool - black she-cat, blinded.


	5. Battles of Trust, Pt 1

Ravenpaw padded after her mentor, Ivyfang, and her sister, Firepaw, as they made their way toward the Island.

"Woah! It's huge~!" Firepaw squealed as she stared at the place. ShadowClan was the first there. Dawnpaw snorted.

"Just wait until the other Clans are here. It's crowded." She meowed as she crossed the Tree-Bridge with ease. Ravenpaw followed a bit more slowly, unsheathing her claws in panic as she felt herself slide off the bridge. Ivyfang looked annoyed.

"Just go Ravenpaw! Great StarClan, you're slow!" She hissed, nudging the smaller cat forward with a sigh. Ravenpaw scrambled and ended up falling into the shallow water near the edge. Grayhollow and Blackstep purred in amusement as the apprentice let out a shriek of shock and scrambled to dry shore, shuddering.

"I don't know how RiverClan can stand getting wet!"

"You look like a fish!" Reedpaw purred as he padded by with his sister, Stormpaw. Ravenpaw ducked her head and stared at her paws; both shyness and embarrassment. Firepaw grinned and flicked her tail.

"At least you'll have a story to tell Candysong's kits!" She purred as a silvery RiverClan warrior named Misthawk jumped off the tree-bridge, glancing at Ravenpaw's sodden fur with amusement. Sighing, the black apprentice shook herself and padded off to find the other apprentices until a voice behind her made her jump.

"Hello there." A huge, blue-gray tom sat nearby, amber eyes glittering with scorn and amusement. "ShadowClan trying to learn how to swim, eh? I thought only RiverClan dared do that."

"Shush Thrushfur." The two she-cats mother, Blackfeather, appeared, eyes narrowed. "I remember how _you_ fell off the side of the tree bridge as soon as you jumped on!" Firepaw's ears perked up, while Ravenpaw wasn't listening. She was curious to what Clan this cat was from. Probably ThunderClan!

"Come on now, go over to Swiftpaw and the others. The apprentices are getting good gossip from the others about ThunderClan and WindClan's border dispute." Blackfeather purred, shooing them over. A pretty fluffy white WindClan apprentice was talking.

"So I got up and Maplepaw was hissing at this ThunderClan warrior! I jumped on him and he let out a squeal! Literally! It was funny!" She was purring, nudging an older dark brown tabby with golden patches. Maplepaw cuffed her ear and rolled her eyes.

"Nu-Uh!" A familiar voice piped up. It was Leopardpaw. She huffed and stared at the white she-cat through narrowed eyes. "Graypaw said they _shredded _you! He saw you dart away wailing like a lost kit, Cloudypaw!"

"Graypaw was lying." Cloudypaw hissed back. She flicked her ears. "Rabbitpad sent me for backup!"

"Well it never came!" Lilacpaw snickered from beside Leopardpaw. "Anyway, the meeting will start so-" A loud, angry hiss interuppted her. Hollystar was glaring furiously at Breezestar, who's fangs were bared.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of stealing prey!" Hollystar yowled. "We don't need your skinny rabbits!" Breezestar's eyes narrowed.

"I've _seen_ your warriors come into our territory; I've seen _you _leading a patrol!"

That was the final call. Ravenpaw's eyes widened in horror as Hollystar lept off her branch at Breezestar and both leaders fell to the ground in a screeching bundle of fur. Ebonystar's eyes widened and Lightstar tried to calm the Clans. Warriors turned on each other; and Ravenpaw barely had time to move before Lilacpaw and Firepaw lept at each other.

Cloudypaw's eyes narrowed and she disappeared with the rest of the WindClan apprentices. A wail broke out as lightning flashed and Ravenpaw made out Smallheart, the ThunderClan medicine cat, leaping on a large rock.

"StarClan are angry!"

Immediately the cats froze. Featherpaw of RiverClan pressed against her. "This has happened three Gatherings in the past moons." She murmured, disappearing within her own Clanmates as every cat streaked for the tree-bridge as pouring rain started to fall. The leader's hadn't even broken the meeting up! A shadow fell over her and she flinched.

"It's just me." Reedpaw assured Ravenpaw. He guided her toward an overhang where Stormpaw, Owlpaw, and two ThunderClan apprentices where sheltering. Shivering, she sat between him and a light brown tabby she-cat.

"I can't believe it! Breezestar would have never provoked a fight like that! Not again!" A gasp came as a handsome black warrior squeezed his way with a smaller silver-and-white tabby trailing him.

"Oh, Hello." The black cat said, just noticing the other cats. Stormpaw flicked her tail in greeting, eyes suspicious.

"Hullo Jaypaw, Nightpaw."

"Night_claw_." The tom muttered. "Hullo Stormpaw, Reedpaw. And _hello_ Kestrelpaw and Graypaw." The hello sounded like a forced greeting, even with the hiss behind his words.

Before Ravenpaw could open her jaws to reply, Ebonystar's call rang out. "ShadowClan, to me!"

* * *

_Of course that stupid WindClan cat had to start a fight!_ Reedpaw thought bitterly as he groomed himself the next day. Ebonystar was talking with Lakefall, Tallfoot, Softstrike, and some other warriors in hushed whispers. He itched to go find out what was going on, but Darkflight had padded over to him.

"We are going on a border patrol with Ivyfang, Ravenpaw, and Spiderfur."

"Where to?" He asked, hoping it was RiverClan. He was right, of course.

"RiverClan. Ebonystar doesn't want to get dragged into a battle and is taking extra precautions. Plus, a rouge has been seen in the area." She responded as Ravenpaw came out of the den, yawning.

"I heard my name." She meowed, her black pelt shining in the sun. Darkflight nodded and twitched her tail.

"Come. We haven't got all day."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooooooo~ I have another thing to add. Ex-Clan members, I need your original Clan :I **

**AssassinKittyAk -** Yup! Thanks for PMing me your characters! I _will _add them to the next list for allegiances. That goes for **DarkstormShadowClan** and **Smokeclaw (Guest)** as well! Thanks :D

* * *

**LATERZ!**

**~Shadow~**


End file.
